Chicken wire fencing is a commonly used barrier because of its low cost and relatively simple installation. Generally, abutting sections of chicken wire fencing are joined in one of two ways. In the first method, a wire in each section of fencing is severed, and the two cut ends then twisted together either by hand or with a pair of pliers. The second method involves lacing the fencing material together with a separate piece of wire.
In situations where a great number of connections must be made, the process of joining lengths of chicken wire fencing can be time consuming. In addition, there is risk of personal injury from the sharp cut ends of the chicken wire.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to a device for joining chicken wire fencing in a rapid and safe manner. Other possible uses for the present invention include joining long parallel lengths of uncut wire and joining sections of chain link fencing and barbed wire.